Hot
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: Snotlout has come to realize something. Tuffnut's hot. Now complete! Written by Sasori. Please look for Hot's companion entitled Heat written by Tobi.
1. Hot

**Hot**

Is it because Astrid and I just aren't working out? Am I desperate or something? Is _that _why I'm having the oddest of feelings for the oddest of persons?

No. Not feelings. Not of love or anything like that. I'm just a horny teenager who's willing to screw anything with a hole in it…..which would include guys. And that would include Tuffnut. He's the only guy my age that I know of whose attractive (that counts out Fishlegs) and not my cousin (that counts out Hiccup). Then again, I've never been hot towards any guys before…..at all. So why was my dick about to poke a hole in my pants when he took his shirt off yesterday?

* * *

It was hot.

And he was complaining about the heat.

Then he took his shirt off.

A thin sheet of sweat covered his upper body.

The sun made his skin glisten.

He was hot.

And then I got hot too.

Hot in a _**completely**_ different way.

* * *

(A/N: Hey, it's Sasori! So....I hope you like it. This story was born one day after I had sex with the How To Train Your Dragon movie in 3D. It was flippin' awesome. Anyway, while I'm making this note, I thought I would say thank you to the creators of the MOVIE (not the book) for making Tuffnut and Ruffnut. More short stories to come! Of course, if I'm not too lazy.....)


	2. Difficult

**Difficult**

Ok, this is difficult. Just what exactly am I supposed to do? What does a guy do, when he likes another guy? Do I walk over there and flirt with him? Or do I try to impress him like I would with Astrid? I just don't get it. Does a guy approach a guy the same way he would a girl? I have no idea. So what the _**hell**_ do I do?

I mean, he's over on the other side of the training grounds, swinging his axe in all his glory; and I'm trying to figure out how to make a move on him.

_Aagh_! This is **difficult**. Wait. What am I saying? I'm a Viking! I am _Snotlout_! This'll be as easy as throwing a rock at the ground. _How_ could I miss?

I start making my way over there, absent mindedly dodging axes and flying daggers.

What am I gonna say to him? Maybe I should just ask him if he wants to hang out sometime………

"Tuffnut! That was _my_ axe! You can't just take it!"

"Oh yeah? Well I just _did_!"

I snap back into the world, and realize I'm standing about five feet away from Tuffnut……….and his sister Ruffnut. How am I supposed to talk to him _at all _with _her_ here? How am I supposed to get alone with him _ever _if he's always with his sister? Ok, that's it. This is just _too_ difficult…..for now. I'll give it another shot.

Next week.

_Definitely_.

* * *

(A/N: To Jazzy-Yes, I am thinking of the children! And to Ran~The Explosive Orchid: I put up a second chapter because you used the force on me. You Darth Vador you.....Anyway. Seriously. Thanks for your awesome reviews and I will continue this story. BTW, Tobi is now writing a companion entitled Heat, from Tuffnut's POV. So go over there and check that out if you're hungry for moooorreeee.....

Art is......yaoi-Sasori)


	3. Sinister Sunday

**Sinister Sunday**

Ok. I'm going to go talk to Tuffnut. I can do this. All it is is talking, right?

Right.

So I head to the Dining Hall. Sure enough, there he is, sitting at a table next to his extra appendage---Ruffnut. Maybe I should try this another time, besides the way he's got his cup in a death grip……..

_No_. I'm not bailing out this time. I'm a damn _Viking_.

So I walk over there.

"Hey, Tuffnut. What's up?" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Because the look he gave me said, "I wish somebody would chop your _balls_ off, dip you in **acid**, and eat your _brains_ out as you slowly corroded and _**died**_." In other words, if looks could kill, I'd be a brainless, corroded, castrated zombie.

"_**Sup**_."

………………

_The fuck……?_ If his look didn't convince me that he wanted to kill, the underlined meaning behind that "sup" sure did.

"Well who stuck their axe up your ass this morning?"

Fuck, if only I could eat my words.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from Tuffnut's hands slamming down against the table. It echoed through the place and everything got quiet. All eyes on us. That's not the worst part though; the worst part is the best part. His face was about an inch away, his eyes boring into mine. We were almost nose to nose and it took every last bit of Viking in me to restrain myself from flinging him on the table and….well the rest would be history.

"I don't know maybe _you_ could tell _me_." He spat, his hot breath in my face. Making it _much_ harder for me to keep myself (and my dick) in check.

Maybe I had licked my lips, or maybe it was the lustful look in my eyes that tipped him off. Either way, I think he figured out all the nasty things that I wanted to do to him. In that one moment his entire face changed from snarled lips, raging eyes, and flared nostrils to a deer who just realized it was in hunter's territory.

"Just. Leave. Me. _**Alone**_." He shoved me away, and then proceeded to stomp out the door. Ruffnut turned and looked at me.

"He's been like that all day…..I mean, even _I_ don't know why." She shrugged, then turned and ran after her brother.

Maybe, just _maybe_, I caught him on a bad (I mean damn **shitty**) day. I'll give it another shot tomorrow.

Yeah.

* * *

I've got some words for you people. But I won't say them here. I will in my next chapter, Muddy Monday. Please anticipate a rant involving highly complex math.

(I'm the Puppet Master and you're Pinnocchio.)-Sasori

P.S. This is the first chapter I've written where the name was not mentioned in the chapter. Sinister Sunday. I didn't mention sinister, or Sunday. Hmmm.......


	4. Muddy Monday

**Muddy Monday**

Should I go, or should I not? On the good side, Tuffnut's going to be there. On the bad side, _Tuffnut's going to be there_. What if he's still in a bad mood?

The more I think about it though; there are more pros than cons. I'll get to see Tuffnut wet and muddy. But can I handle seeing Tuffnut wet and muddy?

I have no idea.

……………………

But it's definitely worth a shot.

So I trudge through the mud in the pouring rain, taking my time. Soon enough I can hear the victory cries from champion mud wrestling Vikings, the screams of un-expecting mud ball victims (most likely Hiccup), and the thuds of dragons stomping around in wet dirt.

Then I see him. His long, blonde hair was dripping wet and sticking to his face. There was mud covering his boots, his arms, and some of his torso. He was _gorgeous_.

"Hey!"

Ok, I saw Tuffnut's lips move, and sound came out, in my direction. Not only that, but he was smiling at me. _Smiling_. At **me**.

The most amazing smile in the history of Viking smiles. Its light extended throughout every inch of my body and gave me enough courage to go over there.

"…………hey……." I said cautiously tip-toeing through the complex field of beehives that was Tuffnut. Next thing I know there's mud in my face and my eyes are about to burn out of their sockets. I'm a Viking though. So it was no big deal.

I could hear Tuffnut laughing.

"Hey Snotlout! I think you have something on your face!" He teased. I smirked underneath the mud. I'm _**extremely **_glad I decided to come.

While Tuffnut was busy laughing his ass off, I gathered up as much mud as I could and flung it in his direction. He was lying on his back in no seconds flat.

Time for some **real** fun.

The rest of the day went on with the rain still pouring as we did everything we possibly _could_ do with mud: we made mud houses, we had mud wrestling tournaments, a mud eating contest, painted Berk brown….yeah, we Vikings went mud wild. One weirdo even stripped, put on a mud dress, and ran around Berk like that. _Not_ something I wanted to see.

After the day was done, and the games were over, and we were all finished cleaning Berk, everyone said goodbye and headed towards home.

Then I saw it. It was the _perfect_ opportunity. As I walked past Tuffnut, I made sure our shoulders brushed.

Then I walked away. As if nothing happened.

_It really should rain more often_.

* * *

(A/N: Ok you guys, fasten your seat belts. The Puppet Master is about to take you on a ride down Shame Lane. Now as you all know, Tobi and I had a little contest [this is where the complex math comes in].

The reports show that over 400 people have read Hot.

And a little less than 400 have read Heat.

We gave you guys 2 days to give us 10 new reviews on Hot and Heat.

All it took was 10 different people to review once on Hot, and then once on Heat within 48 hours.

10 people out of 400.

_WHAT THE F***???_

You guys really should be ashamed of yourselves. ASHAMED. You make me feel like my hard work is only appreciated by some….and maybe it is. I'll never know. BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE FLIPPIN' REVIEWED.

Anyway, that's all I had to say. Look out for the next chapter. "Terrific" Tuesday.)

RE-FUCKING-VIEW!-Sasori

P.S (Thanks to those who DID review, namely anonymous reviewer: Reader who actually reviewed both stories like requested. Thanks again.")


	5. Terrific Tuesday

"**Terrific" Tuesday**

Dining hall?

"No. Just missed him."

Training grounds?

"Sorry. He_ just _left."

The market place?

"He was here a moment ago….."

The fishing and boat docks?!

"Missed him. Should've come earlier."

HICCUP'S HOUSE?!

"Sorry, Snotlout....he just left with Ruffnut…."

His house. _Surely_ Tuffnut will be at his own damn house.

I knock and tap my foot impatiently.

"Who's there?" I hear Ruffnut say through the door.

"Snotlout. I was wondering if Tuffnut was here." There was a moment of silence.

"Nah…he's not here."

Since when was Tuffnut _not_ with his sister? Great. This is just…_terrific_.

* * *

(A/N: Ok this is my shortest chapter in a while. Hope you guys like it and everything. REVIEW DAMMIT! I will cut out your insides if you dont....soo....yeah. You do that. I mean it's really up to you whether you want to live or die.

Art is....still yaoi-Sasori)


	6. Wasted Wednesday

**Wasted Wednesday**

"Are you _positive_?" I asked gripping his collar.

"Y-yes…..I just saw him there with Ruffnut…" Hiccup answered squirming under my Viking strength.

"He had better be." I dropped Hiccup and turned to leave.

"No 'Thank you, Hiccup. I really appreciated that.' No. Of course not." I heard Hiccup complain as I closed the door behind me and ran like a wild boar to the open field that Hiccup claimed he saw Tuffnut in.

As I get close enough I can see their Zippleback dragon: Chestnut and Walnut. They're here alright. I can already see Ruffnut….but where's Tuffnut? I keep walking closer, and I finally spot him. Just sitting on the grass, with his legs crossed.

A breeze blew by, carrying Tuffnut's hair across his face….the very face that I've been missing ever since Monday. So I dash over there, trying to act calm about this whole thing.

"Hey, Tuffnut! Where have you been? I was looking for you _all fucking day_ yesterday!"

He shrugged.

"I know."

"You know? You _**know**_? Do you know that I forfeited food for you yesterday? I was too busy looking for you to even eat a bean! A DAMN _**BEAN**_, TUFFNUT!"

He looked up at me.

"Sorry." He said uncaringly---I mean, that shit was _real_ _sincere_.

I was about to say something, but Tuffnut just shook his head.

"Not today, Snotlout." He looked up at me and begged with his eyes.

"Not today…." He whispered and looked down at his lap.

He was…..down right pathetic.

……………….._what_?

Tuffnut + pathetic = _???_

I guess I should leave him alone. So I started my way back towards my house, with only one thought on my mind.

Today was a complete waste.

* * *

(A/N: HEY! WTF HAPPENED TO RAN-EXPLOSIVE ORCHID? Seriously, come back and review! I MISS YOU!

WE MISS YOU!

I REPEAT-

TOBI AND I MISS YOU!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me.

Art is.....friendship, yaoi, and.....REVIEWS!-Sasori)


	7. Thunder Thursday

**Thunder Thursday**

I decided not to **bother**Tuffnut today. Because, _apparently_, that's what I've been doing all week. So I'm just sitting in my house.

Alone.

It's thundering and lightning outside, but not raining. Berk has the _weirdest_ weather.

I must be bored, to be talking about the weather. I really need to find something to do.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Well, answering the door is something to do. I get up, walk over there, turn the knob and pull open the door. Low and behold….

It's _Tuffnut_.

"Tuffnut? What're you---" He grab the air in front of my mouth with his fingers. So I shut up.

"I want to apologize. About yesterday, and the day before. And the day before, the day before…the day before…..was it Monday? No---Sunday. Yeah."

I just stared. He sighed and then did the most unexpected thing he could have ever done.

He

.

.

.

_kissed_

.

.

.

me.

It was……amazing. More amazing than I could have ever thought or……or dreamed. The earth stood still, and everything just fell into place. None of that sounds very Viking at all, but I do _**not**_ care.

Our lips intertwined as I kissed back. And all too soon, it was over.

"I like you." He said.

"I like you too."

And as we stood there, staring at each other, thunder crashed outside.

And it shook up our worlds.

* * *

(A/N: I hope that last line was corny enough for ya! XD Anyway. Just so you guys have a heads up....we're nearing the end of this story. A couple more chapters and....it's over. And we're not going to be doing a sequel. Sorry guys. But I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! Continue to review, and SHARE THE STORY WITH FRIENDS! LET THE LEGEND LIIIIIIVE! Yeah. I don't really know....

Art is....Drarry[Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter]-Sasori)


	8. Freedom Friday

**Freedom Friday**

Hiccup knew. I'm okay with that. That makes sense to me.

Ruffnut figured it out. Not surprised considering all the time she spends with Tuffnut. That makes sense too.

But………Horrorcow?

_**Horrorcow? **_Really? Horrorcow the _**Gronckle**_. The DRAGON. The ANIMAL.

_**FISHLEG'S DRAGON**_? _**THAT STUPID UGLY THING**_?

Horrorcow knew. _**That**_ did _**not**_ make sense.

Another thing that doesn't make sense is how mental Astrid is. She nearly killed us all when Tuffnut and I came out the dungeon to her. Though….it wasn't because _we're_ together, it was because we'd _gotten_ together. If….that makes sense….which it doesn't.

But other than that, today's been perfect. Tonight's the night that Tuffnut and I get to be together, freely and openly. We have no plans. Other than this scraggily looking handwriting on a piece of scrap paper that Hiccup threw together while we were eating lunch. It says:

1. Get food and water

2. Get weapons

3. Get dragon

4. Meet everyone tonight at moonrise near the docks

We really don't blame Hiccup for the sad state our instructions are in. He had the pen, we just told him what to put down.

_What_?

You've got to remember we're Vikings.

Anyway, sunset's almost over and I'm headed toward the docks with my Monstrous Nightmare: Fireworm. When I get there who do I meet up with? My favorite adrenaline junkie-blonde-Norse-dragon riding-jumpthegun-maniac in all of…….well, anywhere. Oh and his sister's with him, who's dragging Hiccup behind her.

"Hey cuz," Hiccup said coming from behind Ruffnut, giving a toothy grin. "We're…..still waiting for Fishlegs."

Figures. He'd be the one to ruin my perfect day. He'd better get here soon, or else he'll have his ass handed to him.

"WAIT GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME! I HAD TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T BEING FOLLOWED!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran up to us flailing his arms like he was about to take off and fly.

I heard Hiccup mutter, "Yes, because yelling at the top of your lungs couldn't _possibly_ alert anybody to where you are." Toothless just shook his head. Somewhere in there I could've sworn I heard Astrid sigh and chip in, "What an idiot…." But, I'm not really sure.

Finally, we're all here with our dragons and we're ready to go.

Tuffnut looked my way. "Ready?"

Is it just me, or is that oozing with irony?

"I've been ready for about a week now." I said smiling.

"Guys?" Tuffnut said talking to everyone else.

"Yes." Hiccup answered.

"Absolutely!" Fishlegs whisper-shouted, which was pretty pointless considering all his yelling earlier.

"Let's just get this over with, it might not be so bad….." Astrid sighed, completely under exaggerated her _real_ excitement.

"TOTALLY!" Ruffnut shouted throwing her fists in the air. I guess she and Fishlegs had a plan to tell all of Berk exactly where we are and what we're doing.

"SSSHHH!" Was everyone else reply, except Tuffnut. He was……probably about to do the same thing.

"You're going to give away our position!" Fishlegs whispered loudly. Isn't that the sea calling the sky blue?

After everyone silently exchanged glances, and Hiccup nodded, we took off into the unknown.

I'm finally free to be with Tuffnut.

* * *

(A/N: OMG. O.M.G I am so super utterly eternaly forever in-your-debt sorry! It feels like it's been ages since Tobi and I updated. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! We're back and we're....actually almost done....like....one more chapter and it's over. What had happened was.....we got into another fandom entirely. Harry Potter. Yeah. We've been stuck up Voldemort's ass somewhere. It's really dark in there you know. Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying the story and that we haven't lost all of our followers. LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Sasori

P.S. Art is NOT being stuck up Voldemort's ass. I mean it's just NOT. Don't you EVER think that.)


	9. Super Saturday

**Super Saturday**

Riddle me this. What word is not only the Norwegian word for dragon, but also my new word for home?

Drake.

Hiccup came up with it (in the midst of a heated squabble about whether to name it "Belch" or "Fart" or….."The Motherland." [Just _guess_ who came up with that one]).

So now we're all sitting here on the edge of the cliff just….getting used to our new surroundings. The huge grassy field, the thick woods behind it, and the huge river that runs into the ocean……..

_Drake_.

It's perfect really. It has the grass our dragons love, there's a village near by we can get whatever we need from, and when someone asks me where I live, I can say, "Drake." And they'll have no idea what I'm talking about.

There's just one problem. Having an adrenaline junkie boyfriend, and living right next to the edge of a cliff, doesn't exactly go hand in hand. Hiccup seems to be having similar problems, but it'll work out……if we don't have heart attacks and die first.

Now it's getting late, and everyone's getting sleepy. All the dragons are snoring with their fire breath; Ruffnut's asleep with her head resting on Hiccup, and Astrid is (of all places) curled up next to Fishlegs.

I _knew_ she was crazy.

And as for myself? I'm still sitting next to Tuffnut, going in and out of consciousness, when he grabbed my hand.

"I have something I wanna say……."

I gave him a curious look, which he returned with such a devious smile, it would make Loki jealous.

Dear Odin, don't let this be the end.

"Think fast."

Wh-

Before I could even finish the thought I was shoved off the edge of the cliff and falling to my possible doom. Leave it to Tuffnut, my one true Viking love, to be the only one who'd I let get away with almost killing me.

Huh, would you look at that? There are sharp rocks at the bottom……

_Super_.

* * *

(A/N: Well that's the end, you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Sadly there won't be a continuation coming from Tobi or myself, but if someone out there wants to do one, you're welcome to! But you have to promise me a few things:

1. You'll keep the chapters around the length that I have set.

2. You'll stick to the couples I have set.

3. You'll finish it!

4. It'll be grammatically correct, in a similar format to the one Tobi and I use, and it'll be good and in character! XD

If you can do that, then you're set!

Aside from that I just wanted to thank everyone for all the awesome feedback and the continuous support from you all. And also for being patient when life got hectic and there weren't any updates for a little while. Keep on rocking my fellow dragon-riders! Omg….that was so cheesy.

-The Ever Eternal Sasori

P.S. Art……is to start something and see it through to the end, and find that it is good.....actually, nah. That sounded to poetic. ART IS TO BE KERAZAY!)


End file.
